fall for you(KS)
by KkamjongWhite
Summary: boyslove-crackpair-exoff-repost(ada yg hapus soalnya)


FALL FOR YOU

author :KkamjongWhite

cast : krishun, etc ..

genre : tentukan sendiri

typo's berterbaran

* * *

><p>Could it be that we have been this way before?<br>- pernahkah kita seperti ini sebelumnya? Pernahkah kita menyadari akan hal ini sebelumnya? Jawabannya TIDAK ! kita tidak pernah menyadari semua ini dan kita juga tidak tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya .. tapi aku mohon, kembalilah kepadaku jangan tinggalkan aku disini sendiri, menunggumu yang tak kunjung datang kepadaku.

Because tonight will be the night  
>-karna malam ini adalah saatnya, maka kembalilah seperti dulu lagi jangan biarkan aku menyendiri disini ditemani kesunyian yang tak kunjung berubah menjadi kehangatan,.. aku butuh dirimu, aku ingin dirimu selalu berada didekatku dalam dekapanku...<p>

You always thought that I was stronger  
>-Kau selalu mengira aku lebih tangguh? Kau salah! aku tak selamanya tangguh, bahkan jauh didalam lubuk hatiku aku merasa ketakutan, ketakutan kehilangan sosok orang yang aku cintai, ketakutan kehilangan sosok orang yang selama ini mengisi ruang dihatiku dan seluruh jiwaku. Tapi demi sosok tersebut aku hilangkan jauh jauh ketakutan yang ada pada diriku dan kugantikan sebagai keberanian agar aku bisa membawamu kembali dari sana,.-Namun itu tak akan pernah terjadi-<p>

The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
>Could it be that we have been this way before?<br>I know you don't think that I am trying  
>I know you're wearing thin down to the core<p>

But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night<br>That I will fall for you over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<p>

Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<p>

Suara indah dari alunan sebuah gitar dan suara merdu dari seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi disebuah ruangan tersebut terdengar hingga luar ..

Setetes demi setetes air mata, membasahi paras tampan namja tersebut.

setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu tersebut, ia berjalan menuju balkon yang ada diruangan-kamarnya- tersebut..

ia mendongakkan kepalanya memandangi indahnya malam yang bertaburkan bintang bintang yang indah, dan semilir angin yang berhembus membuatnya merasa sedikit agak tenang ...

jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merindukan seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat-sangat berarti untuknya. Seseorang yang selama ini menemani hari-harinya.

Lagi dan lagi buliran tersebut jatuh membasahi paras tampannya .. tak dapat ia menghentikan air mata yang kian semakin banyak keluar dari matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, tak dapatkah kau kembali kepadaku?". Ucapnya sambil memandangi foto seorang yeoja yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya.

Namja tersebut sudah mulai terisak, sungguh memilukan.. dengan mendengar suara isakannya saja kita sudah tau betapa rapuhnya ia saat ini. Sebut saja ia Kris, pnamja berparas tampan yang saat ini sudah seperti mayat hidup, bagaimana tidak? Lihat saja tubuhnya pucat dan juga kurus...

Betapa inginnya ia melihat orang yang dicintainya-Sehun- kembali padanya, tapi apalah daya, semua itu tak akan pernah bisa terjadi.

Tidak bisakah Sehun kembali lagi padanya? Tidak bisakah?

''TUHAN, mengapa dirimu tak adil kepada umatmu ini? Mengapa Tuhan? Mengapa kau selalu merebut kebahagian dariku? Kenapa? Apa salahku Tuhan? Hingga kau memberikanku cobaan yang kejam seperti ini,, hikss hiksss KENAPA TUHAN? KENAPA?'' dengan suara parau khas orang menangis ia berteriak, berteriak menyalahkan Tuhan dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Tubuhnya lemas seketika setelah ia berteriak, ia membenamkan kepalanya dibelahan kedua lututnya, masih sambil terisak ia menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas. Ia tak sadar, jika hyung dan appanya menatapnya pilu, menangis dalam diam.

'Salahkah aku yang terlalu mencintaimu? Salahkah aku yang terlalu berharap lebih padamu? Salahkah semua yang kulakukan terhadapmu? Apa salahku? Kenapa Tuhan merebutmu dariku?' monolognya dalam hati.

Tak ia pedulikan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk hingga ketulang tulang, tak ia hiraukan suara jangkrik dan anjing yang mengaung di malam itu, tak ia pedulikan kesehatannya yang nanti akan menurun karena terkena angin malam. Terngiang di dalam kepalanya kepingan kepingan kenangan yang dulu ia lalui bersamanya...

.

.

.

"_apa ini ?" ucap Sehun saat melihat sebuah kotak beludru yang terselip di dalam lokernya. " ini dari kamu ya?" imbuhnya lagi. Kris yang saat itu berada di sebelah Sehun hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia lah yang memberikan kotak tersebut. Sesaat Sehun terkaget melihat isi dari kotak tersebut, yang ternyata adalah sebuah cincin couple berinisial K&S yaitu yang berarti inisial namanya dan namanya Kris. Saat itu juga ia memeluk Kris dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih._

"_huaaa,,, Kris aku seneng banget deh, kamu udah ngajakin aku ke sini. Aku seneng banget waktu naik comedy putar tadi, serasa seperti anak kecil lagi, trus juga waktu naik roller coster. Huuu rasanya itu waw banget tau gak. Hehehe" ucap Sehun cengengesan."kamu kaya anak kecil deh Hun, kaya ngga pernah di ajak ketaman bermain aja sampai segitu hebohnya" ucap Kris sambil mengacak rambut Sehun gemas._

_._

_._

"dek, kamu gak sekolah?" ucap Kristal kakak Kris , "ngga kak, aku lagi gak enak badan, tadi aku udah nyuruh si D.o buat izinin aku ke song saem kalo aku ga masuk." Kristal hanya memanggut manggutkan kepalanya dan ber'OH' ria.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kris sedang berjalan-jalan di taman dekat dengan kompleks perumahannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu bangku kosong yang terdapat di taman tersebut. Sesaat ia mengingat perkataan kakaknya tadi pagi _"kamu harus relain Sehuna pergi Kris, kamu ga boleh terus terusan terpuruk seperti ini. Kamu harus Move On kamu ga mau kan liat Mama -di sana- sedih ngelihat kamu kaya gini terus?"_

Ia merenungkan kata-kata kakaknya tersebut. "yaa, aku harus move on, aku ga mau bikin mama sedih di sana, aku harus bisa buktiin ke mama kalo aku bukan cowo yang gampang putus asa. YOOSHH semangat Kris" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah saat ini hari keberuntungannya, ataupun hanya kebetulan saja. Tiba tiba seorang namja menghampirinya. "permisi, apakah aku boleh duduk disini?" ucap gnamja tersebut. Kris pun mendongakkan kepalanya, Sesaat Kris terpukau oleh suara lembut dan kecantikan namja tersebut, setelah sadar dari keterpukauannya iapun memperbolehkan namja tersebut untuk duduk disebelahnya. "oh iya silahkan, ga ada yang marah juga". "terima kasih". Ucap namja tersebut sambil tersenyum.

Sambil mengulurkan tangannya ia berucap."kenalin, nama aku Kris". "aku Shi Xun" ucap namja tersebut menerima jabatan tangan Kris.

"apakah do'aku telah terkabul?secepat inikah? Jika iya, kurasa saat ini juga aku bisa Move On. Kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama dengannya. Shi Xun aku akan mendapatkanmu", monolognya dalam hati dan tersenyum.

Because a boy like you is impossible to find  
>-Karena tak mungkin kutemukan namja sepertimu, namja yang selalu bisa mengerti diriku.<p>

Namun saat ini ku yakini, jika ada namja yang lebih dari dirimu. Karena aku telah menemukannya, menemukan pengganti dirimu.

END

RnR?


End file.
